Lebih Kreatif: I love you more than we know
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Shinichi Kuroba adalah kakak kembar Kaito. Mereka sangat akrab hingga tiba-tiba Shinichi meminta kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Kaito memilih melakukan hal dewasa, yaitu 'mengerjai' Shinichi hingga mau kembali lagi ke kamar mereka.


**Lebih Kreatif: I love you more than we know.**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.

**Warning **: Typo. Tidak punya beta-reader.

**Pairing:** Kaito x Shinichi. Brotherly love?

**Summary:** Shinichi Kuroba adalah kakak kembar Kaito. Mereka sangat akrab hingga tiba-tiba Shinichi meminta kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Kaito memilih melakukan hal dewasa, yaitu 'mengerjai' Shinichi hingga mau kembali lagi ke kamar mereka.

**A/N:** Please review. Arigato. ^^a Tiba-tiba banyak ide untuk Kaishin.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah menghiasi bumi, menerangi kehidupan. Tetapi tidak bagi Kaito Kuroba, dia hanya cemberut sambil makan roti dengan gigitan-gigitan kasar yang menunjukkan betapa sesal dirinya. Sangat menyebalkan dan suasana yang cerah seakan mengolok-olok dirinya. Tunggu, apa yang salah dari hidupnya? Dia mempunyai kakak jenius, terkenal bernama Shinichi Kudo. Lebih tepatnya mereka kembar, dimana Shinichi terlahir 6 menit lebih cepat darinya. Mereka berdua akrab dan 'cocok'. Semua terasa 'sempura'. Hingga kakak 'bodoh'nya secara tiba-tiba memberikan keputusan sepihak padanya. Shinichi memutuskan untuk 'meninggalkan' kamar mereka dan ingin punya kamar dan tempat tidur sendiri. Alasannya adalah karena mereka sudah 'remaja' dan berumur 17 tahun. Tidak sadarkah Shinichi bahwa adiknya yang 'imut' sangat 'membutuhkannya'. Hingga akhirnya Kaito menyimpan 'dendam kusumat' ke kakaknya itu. Maka sebagai adik yang baik dan perhatian, dia akan meminta 'hak'nya kembali.<p>

Kemudian Kaito mulai menyeringai setan dan tertawa keras di meja makan. Kaasan mereka tetap makan dan dia sudah 'malas' mengurus kegilaan anaknya. Tousan mereka lebih memilih untuk mengamati 'berlian' atau lebih tepatnya foto-foto berlian dimajalah daripada harus mengurusi 'mereka'. Yeah, contoh ayah yang sangat baik. Sementara Shinichi, tengah asik makan sambil membaca majalah bola. Dia mempunyai keinginan membara untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional.

* * *

><p>Jam pelajaran di mulai seperti biasa di SMA Teitan minus Kaito yang 'tidak' melakukan sulap untuk pembukaan. Sang pesulap-murid memilih untuk membuat 'coretan-coretan kreatif' di catatan bukunya. Buku yang bersampul hitam dengan tulisan 'Death Note' di sampulnya. Jujur ini membuat teman-teman termasuk guru mereka merasa tidak tenang. Ketakutan bila sang pesulap tiba-tiba 'mengancurkan' ketenangan mereka. Well Kaito sama sekali tidak memikirkan mereka. Hingga saat jam istirahat datang-<p>

-strek-

Shinichi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengerjapkan mata terkejut, apalagi dengan cekikikan temannya, Shinichi menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk mengetahui celananya 'sobek' dengan diameter sekitar 10 cm. Menggeletakan gigi kesal, segera dia menoleh ke samping, tetapi sayang sang 'tersangka' sudah kabur duluan. Sang 'pemain sepak bola' menyeringai dan memastikan bahwa adik tercintanya akan 'menyembah ampun' padanya nanti. Untuk sekarang, dia hanya tinggal diam dan berakting tidak peduli. Shinichi mengambil jaketnya, mengikatnya ke pinggang rampingnya dan berjalan menuju koperasi-toko sekolah.

"Permisi. Saya mau membeli celana seragam," kata Shinichi sopan sambil tersenyum, membuat sang 'penjual' memerah tidak jelas.

"Umm.. Semua seragam habis," kata sang penjual dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

Mengerjapkan mata, Shinichi bertanya lagi, "Celana apa saja boleh."

"Tidak ada apapun di sini, Kuroba-san. Semua sudah di beli adik anda."

Shinichi rasanya ingin bersumpah untuk membunuh adiknya.

Di bagian belakang sekolah, Kaito merasakan 'kehangatan'. Segera satpam mengejarnya saat dia ketahuan membuat 'api unggun' yang bahannya tentu saja dari semua seragam dan segala jenis baju dari koperasi. Kaito hanya tertawa keras, lalu saat sang satpam mulai mendekat, mata jeli sang pesulap melihat 'jendela terbuka'. Lalu bagaikan seorang 'pencuri profesional', dia segera melompat masuk ke dalam jendela.

"Ha! Gue mena-"

-DUAK-

Dan bola indah 'menyentuh' punggung sang pesulap, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga dia jatuh ke luar jendela.

"Yak!" Kaito jatuh terlentang kaget, rasa sakit pasti. Jatuh dengan perut duluan adalah bukan hal yang dia inginkan atau harapkan. Matanya membesar shok saat

-buk-

"Yak! Get off me!" Kaito hanya bisa berteriak horror sambil menahan sakit saat kakak tercintanya lompat dari jendela untuk 'menyergapnya'.

Sang pemain sepak bola hanya menyeringai setan dengan kaki kanannya menekan bahu adiknya, dan tangan kanannya menarik tangan adiknya ke belakang untuk mengunci gerakannya. Heh, dia adalah Shinichi Kuroba, kakak dari sang 'tersangka', dia sudah hidup bertahun-tahun dan tahu cara untuk mengurus adiknya.

"Baka! Berikan celanamu padaku," kata Shinichi sangat pelan dan jelas, "Because like hell, aku untuk menggunakan celana sobek ini. Berikan secara baik atau," senyuman Shinichi tidak 'bisa' menutupi niat 'setannya'. Segera dia menyeluarkan ikan asin (kasihan kalau ikan hidup) jadi sakunya, "Atau ikan tercinta ini akan masuk ke 'celana' mu."

Kaito berani bersumpah kalau jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik. Seringai kakaknya tidak pernah mempan padanya tetapi benda bernama i- ikan berhasil membuatnya pusat pasi dan gemetaran. Dengan kekuatan panik dan 'keinginan hidup', sang pesulap menyentakkan diri untuk bangkit. Saat merasakan kakaknya kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan cekatan Kaito memutar tubuhnya lalu gantian menindih kakaknya.

Syok membuat Shinichi tanpa sadar menjatuhkan 'ikan berharga'. Au. Lalu dia sadar, di sini lah dia sekarang, berbaring dengan adik 'sialan'nya menindihnya dari atas dan mengunci tangannya. Perang 'death glare' berlangsung dengan tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Sang pemain sepak bola berusaha membebaskan tangan dan mencoba bebas hanya untuk gagal dan membuat 'sang sialan' tertawa.

"Ha! Baiklah, Shinichi. Aku akan membebaskan mu kalau kau mau-"

"Aku harap kalian segera pindah dari posisi itu sebelum membuat beberapa murid terkena 'serangan'," kata seorang guru datar, sambil menunjuk beberapa murid cewe yang ber-blushing-ria dan beberapa mulai pingsang.

Shinichi segera sadar dengan posisi mereka, well, tetapi Kaito menolak karena dia baru saja mau-BRAK- Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, saat pegangan Kaito ditangannya mulai melemah, Shinichi segera mengambil 'batu' terdekat untuk memukulkannya pada 'kepala' jenius adiknya. Well, siapa juga yang menyuruh adiknya untuk bertindak kurang ajar padanya. Menyeringai setelah 'bebas', Shinichi segera beranjang pergi meninggalkan TKP. Juga meninggalkan Kaito yang ditangkap satpam, juga Kaito yang tengah tanpa berhenti 'mengutuk'nya.

* * *

><p>Kaito Kuroba tidak terima. Dia sungguh tidak terima dengan semua ini. Why? Why? And Why not? Aish. Kenapa Shinichi begitu hobby meninggalnya sekarang? Kaito hanya cemberut sambil menahan sakit saat perawat sekolah memperban kepalanya. Yeah, bahkan kakaknya cukup sadis. Jangan kuatir, Kaito akan berusaha lebih kreatif dan meningkatkan kesadisannya. Awas saja. Maka setelah acara perban-memperban selesai, Kaito segera menuju ke kelas.<p>

Lalu apa? Dia hampir 'mati' saat di dalam tas, di dalam laci bawah mejanya terdapat berbagai jenis masakan ikan, olahan ikan. Teriakan histerisnya, tidak akan pernah dia lupakana. Juga untuk pertama kalinya, anak-anak sekelas serta guru menertawakannya. Sungguh Kaito akan balas dendam! Dendam! Dan sang 'kakak sialan' hanya menyeringai sambil menjulurkan lidah kekanak-kanankan padanya. Oh, sungguh dewasa!

* * *

><p>Lalu malam hari adalah 'pesta'. Setelah memastikan 'kakak'nya terkena gas tidur, Kaito menyeringai bagaikan iblis. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar kakaknya, lalu segera dia duduk di samping kakaknya yang tengah tidur pulas di kasur.<p>

Sesekali Kaito melompat jatuh dari kasur untuk 'nge-dance' kemenangan beberapa kali, hanya untuk duduk lagi di kasur sambil 'melakukan' pekerjaannya. Dengan hati-hati dan telaten, sang pesulap memasang 'hair extension' di rambut-sambut Shinichi. Sementara sang pemain sepak bola tetap tidur pulas, sesekali menggumam tidak jelas lalu cemberut. Kaito tertawa lalu memastikan bahwa hair extension in dia taruh sangat dekat dengan pangkal rambut, dia membuatnya serapi mungkin. Menggunakan lem 'kuat' serta pengingat hair extension yang kuat. Lem itu akan bertahan sekitar 10 hari. Well, dia tidak bisa terlalu kejam dengan kakaknya. Setelah semua selesai, Kaito memberikan 'tambahan' indah dengan memberikan sedikit lipstik di bibir tipis Shinichi.

"Aku memang seniman jenius. Hehe. Kau sangat cantik, Nii-san," lalu Kaito mulai benar benar memperhatikan 'karyanya'.

Shinichi tengah tidur dengan wajah polosnya. Rambut hitam sebahu lebih sedikit dengan ujung 'ikal' atau sedikit keriting rapi dan idah. Walau lelaki kulit kakanya putih dan terlihat lembut. Ditambah dengan menggunakan 'night dress'. Ya, Kaito sebagai adik yang baik bahkan menggantikan piama nya dengan 'night dress' warna biru dengan panjang setengah paha, tanpa lengan. Lalu kakak 'polos tidak berdosanya' bergerak, memeluk guling dan tanpa sengaja sedikit 'menyibakkan' night dress nya ke atas.

-deg- Entah kenapa muka Kaito memerah dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, maka pilihan utamanya adalah lari tungal-langgang dari kamar kakaknya. Tidak memperhatikan meja, pintu, jatuh beberapa kali hingga sampi ke kamarnya sendiri. Menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan bantingan keras lalu membenturkan kepala beberapa kali ke tembok.

"Ouch! Ayo lah, Kaito! Dia kakakmu! Kakak lelakimu! S- salah kamu sendiri memberikan make up yang membuat Shinichi mirip dengan gadis dalam mim- mimpi basahmu!" lalu membenturkan kepalanya lagi, "Aww".

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa terasa dingin. Seingat Shinichi, dia memakai piyama hangat dan panjang. Wait! Rasanya dia tidak memakai piyamanya lagi. Segera membuka mata, yang Shinichi perhatikan adalah rambut...Rambut panjang? Lalu..night dress?! Rambut panjang. Night dress. Rambut pa- panjang?! Night dress?! Lali menuju cermin, Shinichi berani bersumpah bahwa dia terlahir sebagai lelaki—er—bukan, tetapi berani bersumpah bahwa adiknya adalah adik ter-brengsek yang pernah lahir!<p>

Mengambil napas dalam sambil menutup mata, "Tenang lah, Shinichi. Tenang, jangan naik darah. Jangan-," membuka mata lalu melihat 'penampakan' dirinya di cermin lagi, "KAITO KUROBA! DROP DIED!"

Tunggu. Jangan-jangan! Dan benar saja. Tidak ada sehelai pun pakaian lelaki yang Shinichi punya. Semuanya 'ajaibnya' telah berubah ke versi cewe. Mulai dari seragam sekolah hingga pakaian sehari-hari. Shinichi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sang pemain sepak bola hanya bisa menjadi pucat dan jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil sesekali mengutuki adiknya. Dia perhatikan lagi rambutnya. Hair extension dari pangkal rambut. Kalau dia memotongnya, maka Shinichi tidak akan punya...rambut. Tanpa rambut?! Oh God. Lalu kalau memodel rambut extension ini versi cowo! Ya, itu caranya! Segera Shinichi mencari gunting dan bercoba berkali-kali memotong rambut itu. Tapi sayang, entah ramuan apa yang digunakan adiknya, rambut itu itu tidak bisa dipotong.

"S- Setidaknya ini musim liburan. Ugh. Liburan 1 minggu ini pasti akan jadi neraka. Aish," keluh Shinichi sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja. Di tambah orang tua mereka pergi ke AS kemarin. Pefect. Tidak ada yang bisa 'menjinakkan' Kaito. "BaKaito!"

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Kaito mandi dengan 'air es', ya, air yang sangat dingin. Dia tidak peduli karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan air dingin. Menghela napas, segera dia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu dengan malas mengenakan pakaiannya. Hari liburan tetapi rasanya semua malah menyebalkan! Mood nya tidak pernah baik semenjak Shinichi dengan egoisnya memilih untuk tidur sendiri. Well, Kaito juga egois tetapi siapa peduli? Yang jelas dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan 'hak'nya.<p>

Ke luar kamar, turun tangga lalu menuju dapur, Kaito lalu segera menyeringai saat 'kakak perempuannya' yang tengah mengenakan 'baju perempuan' dan 'celemek' tengah memasak. Segera Kaito duduk dan membuka penutup makan, lalu dunia serasa runtuh. "WAHHH!" Sang pesulap jatuh dengan sangat tidak indah lalu disusul oleh ikan yang terbang ke arahnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Shinichi melempari Kaito 'yang malang' dengan ikan. S- semua penuh ikan, serasa dikubur hidup-hidup dengan ikan, well Kaito melakukan hal pintar, yaitu pingsan.

Shinichi berjalan santai ke arah Kaito yang 'terbaring lemah tidak berdaya' serta pingsang di lantai. Sang pemain sepak bola, berjongkok, lalu menepuk-tepuk pipi adiknya sambil menyeringai, "Little Kaito, jangan pernah kau main-main denganku, hm? Awas kau!"

* * *

><p>Ehmm.. Amis. Wait! Amis?! Kaito membuka mata dan saat itulah dia berharap untuk tidak pernah membuka matanya. "ARGGHHHTTTT!" Dia tengah berbaring di kamarnya, tetapi semuanya penuh hiasan ikan. Bantal ikan. Selimut corak ikan. Wallpaper ikan. Jam ikan. Kaca bentuk ikan. Piyama ikan! Segera pucat pasi, gemetaran, dia membuka mata, napas terengah-engah, membuka lemari yang..well...semua pakaian dengan corak ikan. Tas bentuk ikan! Dammit! Menguatkan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak, dia ganti piyamanya dengan pakaian biasa. Lalu lari ke luar kamar hanya untuk menemukan hal yang sama!<p>

Maka segera lari dari rumah, ke toko bangunan dan membeli cat hitam berdus-dus. Tidak memperdulikan ditertawakan dengan pakaian, celana, sepatu serba corak ikannya, Kaito tetap membeli semua hal yang dia perlukan. Di toko baju, dia segera mengganti pakaiannya. Dengan kemarahan, dia kembali ke rumah, lalu menyiramkan semua cat hitam ke dinding. Menyobek wall paper, membakar semua baju yang bercorak ikan. Membakar semua barang-barangnya, sambil menangisi 'dompet kosongnya' (uangnya tinggal limited edition). Dan jauh dari perkiraan Kaito, ini semua sangat melelahkan. Ditambah saat masuk kamar kakaknya, Shinichi meninggalkan pesan bahwa dia akan 'liburan' di tempat yang dia inginkan tanpa Kaito. Ya, tanpa Kaito. Bro, itu menyakitkan. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, kau liburan ke mana? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Kaito sekian kali sambil melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Yeah, setidaknya sekarang tidak ada ikan. Tetapi, apa? Semua kamar Kaito hanya berwarna hitam sekarang. Menggela napas, sang pesulap melihat ke luar jendela.<p>

Mata hari sebentar lagi tenggelam. Sersenyum sedih, dia berusah tidur. Tetapi tidak bisa. Damn! Ini sudah sore tetapi Shinichi tidak pulang. Berarti dia benar-benar meninggalkan Kaito. Ah, tunggu. Pasti itu tidak mungkin. Kakaknya tidak akan meninggalkannya, kan? Ugh. 1 jam. 2 jam. 4 jam. Sudah tengah malam, dan tetap belum pulang. Serta Kaito tetap tidak bisa tidur, lalu dia mendengar telepon rumah berbunyi. Berharap itu dari Shinichi, Kaito segera berlari untuk menangkat telepon.

"Hal-"

"Shinichi, Kaasan dan Tousan sudah memutuskan bahwa hal itu tidak perlu itu terlalu kejam untuk Kaito," suara dari Kaasan tercintanya.

Kaito tersenyum, yay, Kaasan akan membantunya membuat Shinichi kembali! "Kaa-"

"K- ah.. Kaito tidak perlu tahu, ne? Dia sangat ceria. Kaasan tidak tahu apa reaksinya nanti. Jadi tolong jangan beritahukan kalau kita bukan keluarga kandungnya."

Dan saat itulah, mungkin benar, dunianya akan hancur. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Iya, Kaasan." Lalu menutup telepon.

Well, now what? Dia bukan bagian dari...Kuroba? Benarkan? Ah, bahkan di telepon, Kaasan tidak bisa membedakan suaranya dengan suara Shinichi. Ck. Menyedihkan. Ah, come on, Kaito! Jangan bersedih! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Saat nanti tidur, akan merasa hangat..oh... Sepertinya tidak lagi. Tetapi mungkin ini alasan Shinichi yang sebenarnya. Shinichi sudah bosannya dengannya. Cih. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada yang dia duga. Lalu mana janji itu? Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, Kaito segera beranjak ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa, Shinichi?" tanya Ran khawatir dengan temannya yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Tidak biasanya Shinichi tidak ikut 'berdiskusi kelompok'. Yeah, anak-anak rajin tetap belajar walau liburan.<p>

"Ah tidak, Ran. Aku rasanya lelah, aku ingin tidur sebentar," dengan itu Shinichi pergi meninggalkan teman diskusinya, lalu menuju kamar sewaannya.

Di dalam kamar, Shinichi tidak tenang. Kaito baka. Kenapa dengan dia sebenarnya? Ah, padahal Shinichi hanya ingin adiknya itu mandiri. Dewasa! Aish. Sampai kapan anak itu mau mereka tidur bersama? Sekali saja ngambek, mengerjai Shinichi habis-habisan. Shinichi harus menahan malu saat teman-teman 'memuji' rambut barunya, tetapi setidaknya sekarang dia menggunakan pakaian cowo. Bertengkar dengan adiknya selalu menyebalkan. Itu membuat sang pemain sepak bola tidak tenang. Mengambil HP lalu menggunakan hetset, Shinichi memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi kecil masih berumur 7 tahun, tetapi Kaasan dan Tousan berbuat jahat. Mereka berbohong! Tidak mungkin Kaito bukan adiknya. Tidak mungkin. Walau tingkah Shinichi lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak seumurannya, kenyataan ini ternyata terlalu sulit untuk dia terima. Maka malam itu, Shinichi melakukan kesalah bodoh. Kesalahan yang mengubah jalan hidup adik angkatnya, lebih yang dari dia tahu.<em>

_Shinichi kecil menggoyang-goyangkan Kaito, 7 tahun, yang tengah itu. Adik polosnya bangun dengan cemberutan yang menurut Shinichi sangat imut. Ini Kaito. Ini adiknya. Kembarannya, karena coba lihatlah, walau Kaito memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dengannya, walau Kaito sedikit lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, walau Kaito memiliki rambut kecoklatan dengan mata indigo yang indah, wajah mereka mirip! Mirip! Walau orang-orang sering bilang kalau dirinya lebih imut daripada Kaito, mereka tetap mirip! Mereka kembar! Saudara!_

"_Ada apa, Shin chan?" kata Kaito sambil mengucek mata indigonya._

_Shinichi tersenyum lebut lalu memengang tangan Kaito, "Kai, ayo kita kabur dari rumah."_

"_Huh?" Kaito mengerjapkan mata bingung, lalu duduk, "Kenapa, Shin chan? Bagaimana dengan Kaasan dan Tousan? Mereka akan sedih."_

_Shinichi duduk lalu memeluk Kaito, membuat Kaito kaget karena biasanya Kaito yang memeluk Shinichi, bukan Shinichi yang memeluk Kaito. Sambil berusaha menahan tangis, Shinichi berbisik, "Ja- jangan banyak tanya, Kai. Ayo kita pergi."_

_Maka malam itu, kedua anak dengan nama belakang Kuroba tersebut, melarikan diri dari rumah. Mereka hanya membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa makanan dan mainan yang mereka suka, sambil bepegangan tangan, mereka berjalan menyelusuri kota malam yang dingin. Shinichi menggigil kedinginan, tetapi harus kuat! Dia kan kakak! Tetapi ini terlalu dingin, Shinichi mulai bersin-bersin lalu cemberut._

"_Shin chan, pakai saja jaketku," kata Kaito kecil tiba-tiba._

_Shinichi berhenti lalu melihat ke adiknya yang sudah melepas jaketnya, menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, Kai. Kamu juga kedinginan."_

_Kaito hanya tertawa kecil sambil berusaha tidak gemetaran, "Ayolah, Shin chan. Kau selalu menjagaku. Aku ingin bisa menjaga Shin chan juga. Lagi pula aku anak sehat, ne? Nanti kalau sudah tidak tahan, aku minta lagi."_

_Shinichi tersenyum lalu menerima bantuan itu, menggunakan jaket Kaito. _

_Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di taman kota. Taman yang selalu jadi favorit mereka. Melihat taman itu, Shinichi melihat ke arah Kaito yang menyeringai sama dengannya. Kolam terlarang! Yeah, ada kolam terlarang di mana anak-anak tidak boleh masuk. Shinichi dan Kaito memiliki tingkat penasaran yang luar biasa. Lalu segera mereka mengendap-endah masuk ke bagian kolam terlarang di dalam gedung kecil. Dengan badan kecil mereka, mudah sekali menyelinap, apalagi saat satpam tertidur dan pintu tidak terkunci._

_Mereka masuk dan melihat-lihat ke dalam. Tetapi terlalu gelap dan menyebalkan sekali, karena walau di dalam gedung, masih saja dingin. Shinichi mendekati kolam, ugh, dia menunduk dan tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ah, tas nya juga berat, maka Shinichi melepaskan tas nya. Dia melihat ke arah adiknya yang masih jalan-jalan memutari kolam sambil berusaha melihat ke dalam kolam. _

"_Eh," –plung- "Yak! Tasku! Mai- mainanku," Shinichi syok saat tas nya jatuh dengan semua isinya. Itu..mainan berharga dari Kaasan, Tousan, ada yang dari Kaito juga. Rasanya mata Shinichi mulai memanas.._

"_Stt, jangan menangis, Shin chan. Akan aku ambilkan," kata Kaito dari seberang kolam._

_Mata Shinichi melebar karena syok, "Jangan, Kai! Kita tidak tahu seberapa dalam kolamnya! Ini gelap dan-"_

_Kaito tetap masuk ke dalam kolam, toh, dia sudah bisa berenang sedikit-sedikit._

_Dan neraka telah datang. Semua berjalan cepat. Kaito mendapatkan tas itu. Tas terkutuk itu tetapi kenapa? Semua terasa sesak, saat adik kecilnya berteriak. Entah, apa yang dia teriakkan, Shinichi sudah tidak bisa mendengar! Shinichi bahkan sulit bernapas, tubuhnya ambruk lemas, sama dengan teriakan Kaito yang mulai melemah. Hingga hanya terdengar suara gelembung-gelembung air, lalu entah kekuatan dari mana, Shinichi berani bersumpah bahwa itu pertama kalinya dia bisa berteriak sekeras itu. Lalu para petugas datang. Lampu menyala. Shinichi hanya bisa mematung saat melihat adiknya dikelilingi oleh jenis ikan...ikan yang mengerikan. Corak ikan warna pasir dengan seperti lampu. Ular laut. Ikan dengan mata mengerikan, beberapa ikan yang terlihat sakit dengan ikan-ikan lain yang memangsa ikan kecil. Ad- adiknya tenggelam bersam ikan monster!_

"_D- dingin, Shin- ..chan."_

"_K- Kai! J- jangan tidur!"_

"_...A- aku tidak akan tidur. H- Hanya bisa tidur di samping...Nii san."_

**-End of Shinichi's dream-**

* * *

><p>Pagi sekali lagi datang, Kaito membuka jendela lalu tersenyum. Lebih baik menghadapi semuanya dengan senyum, kan? Segera memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam tas, Kaito akan menuruti permintaan Shinichi untuk 'berlibur sendiri'. Lalu ke mana? Kaito akan memutuskannya nanti. Setelah ganti dengan pakaian, memakai topi, sang pesulap berjalan menuju bus kota. Ayolah, Kaito. Bersemangat! Tidak ada gunanya...memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.<p>

-syyett-

"Aish!" sebuah 'mobil mahal' hampir saja menabraknya. Damn! Bukannya ini lampu untuk pejalan kaki yang menyeberang?

Memutuskan untuk cuek, Kaito mengambil permen karet dari sakunya, mengunyah permen rasa mint. Dammit. Kaito lebih suka permen karet rasa coklat, tetapi toko malah kehabisan. Lebih baik ada dari pada tidak punya, Kaito tetap membelinya.

Saat sampai halte bus-

-SYEETTT-

Suara motor jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat Kaito. Oh, di sebelang jalan sana. Lalu terdengar rame-rame. Kaito mengitari bus, ya, tadi terhalang bus jadi sang pesulap hanya bisa mendengarnya. Di seberang jalan, ada sekitar 6 orang. Semua lelaki, pakaian tidak jelas, beberapa jalan sempoyongan, terlihat sedang mabuk. 3 motor dengan 1 motor jatuh. Oh, hanya kecelakaan bodoh. Eh, tunggu! Mereka terlihat meneriaki...seorang wanita? Bukan.

Lampu hijau pejalan kaki. Dengan santai Kaito mengambil potongan besi silinder di jalan, tidak tahu itu bekas apa. Memasukkan satu tangan ke kantong celana, dengan pasti tetapi cukup santai, Kaito segera sampai di belakan para preman itu. Yeah, siang bolong preman mabuk. Menyeringai pada 'korban amukan preman', Kaito mengayunkkan tongkat besi itu kuat-kuat untuk memukul salah satu preman.

-Bruk-

1 jatuh.

Gerakan pertahanan lambat, pikir Kaito sinis.

Saat yang 5 mulai mendekatinya bersamaan. Kaito menghindari pukulan ke arah kepala, menuduk lalu mengambil 'card gun' dari sakunya. Teriakan dari beberapa arah tidak dia dengarkan dan dengan santai dia menembak kan 'kartu-kartu besi tajam' ke arah para preman. Plus tidak lupa memukul 2 preman yang di dekatnya dengan besi sekuat tenaga hingga terdengar suara 'krek' patah tulang.

"KAITO! Stop it!"

-dor-

Tembakan asli di arahkan, dan Kaito menginjak kuat kepala salah satu preman yang dia yakini 'menyentuh kakaknya', maka dengan nyenyuman sinis, Kaito berkata, "Manusia menjijikkan. Jangan kau sentuh Shinichi."

-set-

Seorang polisi menarik lengannya, dan meneriakkan sesuatu yang sulit Kaito pahami. Sekarang dia sadar peluru 'asli' dari oh-polisi-yang-baik telah mengenai bahunya. Kaito lalu melihat Shinichi yang sepertinya memastikan para preman tidak ada yang 'meninggal' karena kartu-kartu memasuki tubuh mereka? Kaito tertawa sinis lalu saat pandangan Shinichi menuju ke arahnya, Kaito hanya bisa berkatan, "I can't sleep, Shin chan. Tired."

* * *

><p>Hmm.. Apa aku tengah tidur? Lalu Kaito mulai ingat di mana pertama kalinya dia melihat 'kakak penegak hukumnya' (Shinichi tidak pernah melanggar peraturan) menampar seorang polisi begitu kelar. Kemudian dia ingat kakak 'cewe' nya memeluknya sebelum rasa kantuk menerjang dirinya kuat. Ah, 1 minggu tidak tidur sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Kaito membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dia lihat, adalah Shinichi dengan rambut normalnya. Eh, Shinichi mencium keningnya lalu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Ah, rumah sakit.<p>

"Ohayo, BaKaito. Apa kau ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" kata Shinichi dengan nada kesal, berusaha menutupi ke khawatirannya.

Kaito tertawa pelan, "Bahuku sakit, Nii san." Sang pesulap mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy-eyes-aku-adik-baik'. "Itte."

"Tentu saja, Baka. Untung saja Tousan dan Kaasan (thank buat Kaasan yang bias mengembalikan rambut Shinichi) bisa mengurus kasus ini," kata Shinichi, tersenyum melihat tingkah koyol adiknya, perlahan dan hati-hati dia membelai rambut Kaito, "I'm sorry, Kai. Ugh. Aku melakukan hal bo-"

"Ya, kau melakukan hal bodoh," kata Kaito datar, lalu melihat ke arah Shinichi, "I'm sorry too, Shin chan. Aku tahu aku juga egois. Aku berusaha dan berusaha. Mencoba dan mencoba. Tetapi 4 hari tidak bisa tidur membuatku gila hingga mulai mengerjaimu. Haha, and look. 7 hari tidak tidur, aku menghajar orang. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Shinichi, kembalilah pada ku, ne? Kita bisa tetap tidur bersama. Itu akan...menyenangka. well, bahkan kita tetap bisa tidur bersama sampai kita menikah. You know, kita di tengah dan istri kita di bagian pinggir? I just can't do this without you. I love you, Shinichi. I love you more than we know. Yeah, more than we both know."

Muka Shinichi memerah karena malu, "I love you too, Baka. Tapi sampai menikah? Tidak bisa." Shinichi melihatnya datar.

Kaito cemberut lalu melihat ke arah jendela, "Well.. Kalau begitu biar aku yang menikahimu, jadi kita tetap tidur bersama."

Shinichi tertegun, lalu ingat sms Kaasannya, kemudian Shinichi berjalan ke jendela, melihat ke luar, "Apa kau pikir aku tidur begitu pulas tanpamu, hm? Tidur pulas hanya saat kau 'racuni dengan obat tidur'. Tidur lainnya penuh mimpi buruk. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Aku ingin kita dewasa dan bisa 'hidup normal'. Well, sepertinya itu berat untuk kita," lalu Shinichi tersenyum ke Kaito.

Eh?

Kaito sudah berdiri dekat dengannya, lalu memeluknya, sambil tersenyum, "Shin chan, kau hangat."

Shinichi tertawa, "Baka. Tentu karena aku hidup. You know, I love you more than we know too. More than we know."

Kemudian hal yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan terjadi. Pernah membayangkan berciuman dengan kembaranmu? Dengan saudaramu? Yet, it feel so right. Semua terasa hangat dan nyaman, damai.

"Shin chan, will you marry me one day?"

"I'd love to, Kai."

Kaito lalu mencium kening Shinichi, "Hehe. Aku 'suami'nya. Kau yang istri, Cutie."

-Plak-

"Yak, Baka!" muka Shinichi memerah malu.

"Aish, Shin chan. Jangan menampar orang yang sedang sakit."

-the end-


End file.
